Superheroes and Second Chances Traduction kr2009 et anhanninen
by Missleez
Summary: Edward déménage de l'autre côté du pays, laissant derrière lui son amour de lycée ainsi que tous leurs souvenirs communs. Mais les temps sont durs sur la côte est et il prend un jour la décision de revenir vivre à Fors avec son fils âgé de trois ans. C'est un nouveau départ pour eux... TERMINÉE


Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire est une collaboration entre **anhanninen **et** kr2009**, seule cette version française est à moi.

En ce dimanche matin, je vous propose un nouveau One-Shot écrit par **kr2009** et **anhanninen **(l'auteur de "Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words") Merci à elles de m'avoir donnée leur autorisation pour traduire cette histoire que j'adore !

Si vous lisez régulièrement mes traductions, vous savez déjà à quel point je craque pour les Daddywards et celui-ci est un parfait spécimen ^^ L'histoire est rated M mais très franchement, ne vous attendez à rien de cru, ni de violent. C'est doux et sucré comme les cupcakes de Bella et ça m'a fait sourire alors je me suis dit que je pourrais partager ça avec vous :)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Superheroes and Second Chances ~ Super-héros et Deuxième Chance**

« Je veux aller plus haut, Papa ! » rit Aiden en jetant ses pieds dans le vide.

Je le poussai un peu plus fort mais pas plus haut qu'à une trentaine de centimètres du sol. Nous étions arrivés en ville depuis deux jours et je préférais éviter d'aller retrouver mon père à son travail.

« Comme ça, mon pote ? » demandai-je. Je me mis à rire en écoutant ses cris de joie.

« Plus haut ! »

« Si tu vas plus haut, tu vas finir dans l'espace. Restons sur la planète Terre pour l'instant, d'accord ? Tu pourras être astronaute plus tard. »

Je continuai à le pousser pendant un moment, le laissant profiter de la journée étrangement sèche dans cette bonne ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Nous avions réemménagé ici – chez mes parents, en fait – pour repartir à zéro. Nous étions loin de New York, loin des factures que je pouvais à peine payer et loin des erreurs que j'avais commises. J'espérais pouvoir arranger les choses.

Aiden avait trois ans, presque quatre. Nous étions seuls et la situation était ainsi depuis quelques semaines après sa naissance. Sa mère, Irina, et moi avions essayé de faire marcher notre couple mais... ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ça avait été un choc et nos vies avaient été complètement bouleversées, mais contrairement à elle, j'avais _voulu_ notre fils dès que j'avais vu le test de grossesse positif. Évidemment, elle ne comptait pas vraiment dans ma vie à l'époque. Ma dernière année de fac avait été stressante pour moi et je n'avais pas géré ça de la meilleure des façon. J'avais décidé de boire jusqu'à en oublier de mettre un préservatif après la fête. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi l'idée d'être père m'attirait autant mais c'était le cas. Je n'avais que vingt-et-un an et j'avais un long chemin à faire avant d'être mature mais dès que j'avais eu mon fils dans les bras, j'avais _su_ que c'était mon destin de devenir père.

De toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites ces quatre dernières années, il n'aurait jamais pu en faire partie. En fait, il était même la seule lumière dans ma vie qui me poussait à continuer. Il était mon univers. Il me donnait envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur et de changer complètement. Il m'avait fait grandir et réaliser que je ne pouvais pas tout faire seul, et c'est ce qui nous amenait à Forks.

J'avais grandi dans cette petite ville de la Péninsule Olympique mais j'étais parti pour New York l'été qui avait suivi la remise de diplôme. J'avais beaucoup de bons souvenirs ici – certains étaient géniaux, d'autres tristes et d'autres étaient difficiles à définir. Même s'il m'avait tardé de partir quand j'avais dix-huit ans, elle m'avait manqué. Mes parents et les amis que j'avais laissé derrière moi m'avaient manqué.

J'étais de retour à cause d'Aiden... parce que je voulais lui donner tout ce que je pouvais et je ne pouvais pas faire ça à New York. J'arrivais à peine à joindre les deux bouts pour garder un toit au dessus de nos tête. Le graphisme payait bien mais pas assez et ma carrière de photographe n'allait pas aussi bien que je l'espérais. Après tout, je n'avais pas une chance en vivant dans la ville des artistes.

« J'ai faim. » déclara Aiden. J'arrêtai la balançoire et lui pris la main pour l'aider à descendre.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dis-je en arrangeant son blouson. « Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille se promener en ville, hum ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un truc à grignoter pour tenir jusqu'au dîner chez Papi et Mamie. »

« De la pizza ? » Son sourire en coin me fit _presque_ accepter d'endurer la colère de ma mère pour lui avoir coupé l'appétit, mais je savais qu'il valait vraiment mieux éviter.

« Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ? Et si on prenait un truc plus petit ? »

Même s'il était clairement déçu, il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes à la voiture. Je savais que la boulangerie Swan se trouvait à seulement quelques rues et j'étais plus que curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon ancien endroit préféré – préféré à cause des tartes de Grand-Mère et de sa petite-fille. Mais ça faisait longtemps alors je n'en attendais rien de précis. Ce n'était peut-être même plus ouvert mais ça valait quand même la peine d'aller voir.

Je fus aussi déçu que mon fils lorsque je me garai devant le bâtiment. C'était toujours une enseigne ouverte mais ce n'était plus la Boulangerie Swan. Ça semblait être une sorte de café qui s'appelait Spoons. Plus rien à voir avec Swan alors il devait y avoir des nouveaux propriétaires. Mais j'aimais le café alors j'aidai Aiden à sortir de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée, en espérant malgré tout que ça soit bien.

Une clochette tinta lorsque j'ouvris la porte et l'odeur du café me percuta.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » lança une voix de femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Aiden d'un air émerveillé alors que nous approchions du comptoir. J'étais d'accord avec lui sur ce coup là, cet endroit était un peu... bizarre. On aurait dit un mélange entre une friperie et une petite cuisine accueillante. C'était loin de ressembler à un Starbucks.

« C'est un coffee shop, mon pote. C'est juste un endroit qu'on ne connaît pas. » Je lui désignai le présentoir principal. « Va voir s'ils ont des bons gâteaux ou des cookies. »

Il accomplit sa tâche avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et fila vers le comptoir. Je levai la tête et étudiai le menu qui était accroché au mur. Pour un petit endroit, ils avaient beaucoup de choix et j'étais en train de prendre une décision lorsqu'une voix m'appela à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. La spécialité du jour, c'est la tarte aux pommes de Grand-Mère. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix. Je n'arrivais pas à la remettre mais c'était presque comme si je l'avais déjà entendu auaparavant. Je ne savais juste pas trop quoi en penser étant donné que ça faisait des années que je n'étais pas rentré à la maison.

« Et on en a une qui vient tout juste de sortir du four. » continua la mystérieuse femme en reculant jusqu'au comptoir. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, je remarquai la tarte qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Mais plus important encore, je remarquai son visage et la reconnus aussitôt. J'aurais pu la reconnaître n'importe où. J'avais tort à propos de l'absence des Swan.

« Bella. »

« Oh. » haleta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber la tarte qu'elle tenait. Elle tomba par terre dans un grand bruit. « Oh putain. Oh non. Oh merde. »

J'étais trop choqué pour parler ou bouger, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden vienne me voir.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant. « La dame, elle a dit des gros mots. »

Je me mis à rire et me tournai vers Bella qui nous observait les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh merde. » murmura-t-elle à nouveau. « Désolée. Zut. Désolée. »

« C'est rien. » la rassurai-je en riant. « Aiden ne te dénoncera pas, pas vrai mon pote ? »

« Je ne suis pas un rapporteur. » lui assura-t-il. « Chuis un grand garçon et les grands garçons ne rapportent pas. »

Je hochai la tête et lui ébouriffai les cheveux, content qu'il apprenne au moins une bonne chose à la maternelle. « Et. » ajoutai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella. « _Je_ ne te dénoncerai pas si je peux quand même commander une part de tarte. »

Elle me regarda, puis Aiden et enfin la tarte à plusieurs reprises avant de secouer la tête. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle rougissait toujours, comme au lycée mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gênée. Lorsqu'elle ramena son attention sur moi, je lui fis un sourire mais ça la fit rougir d'avantage.

« Euh, d'accord, Ed-Edward. Autre chose pour ton... adorable garçon et toi ? » Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche après avoir parlé. « Désolée. » marmonna-t-elle avant de s'occuper de la tarte tombée par terre.

J'essayai de retenir mon rire, de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu mais rien n'échappe à un enfant de trois ans.

« Papa. » haleta Aiden en tirant sur la jambe de mon jean. « La dame trouve que je suis adorable ! »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Il leva les bras et je le soulevai pour qu'il puisse voir par dessus le comptoir.

« Merci, madame. Je veux de la tarte et de la glace, s'il te plaît ? »

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il tape dedans. J'avais bien élevé ce gamin. Il était impossible que Bella résiste à ce minois. C'était bien mieux que les yeux de chien battu que faisaient certains gamins.

Bella réapparut au comptoir, tarte à la main. Elle avait l'air miraculeusement intacte dans son plat. Son rougissement ne s'était pas atténué mais je voyais bien qu'elle s'était reprise.

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, mon cœur. » dit-elle. « Mais, tu veux de la glace ou... tu préfères un milk-shake ? Tant que ça ne dérange pas ton... papa. »

Le dernier mot sonnait comme un question mais je savais qu'elle était quasiement sûre. Aiden était presque une photocopie de moi à cette âge là. Des cheveux auburn en bataille, des fossettes... la seule différence, c'était ses yeux bleus qu'il tenait de sa mère – les miens étaient verts. Je savais que grâce à ma mère, Bella avait eu accès à mes photos d'enfance.

« Un milk-shake sera très bien. » dis-je. « À la vanille, s'il te plaît. Et je pense que je vais prendre la même chose. »

Elle hocha la tête et prépara nos commandes pendant que j'installais Aiden à l'une des petites tables. Seulement quelques minutes passèrent avant que tout ne soit prêt. Je payai et elle m'aida à porter les assiettes et les verres jusqu'à la table.

« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose les gars ? » demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête.

« Je crois que c'est bon pour le moment. Merci, Bella. »

« Ouais, merci Bella. » répéta Aiden.

Elle retourna au comptoir en souriant et nous attaquâmes nos collation.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous ne dîmes pas un mot. La tarte aux pommes étaient foutrement bonne, comme dans mes souvenirs. Ce n'était plus la Boulangerie Swan, mais visiblement, Bella ne s'était pas débarrassée des recettes. Quelques gémissements m'échappèrent presque alors que je nettoyais mon assiette, je fus même tenté de lécher les miettes. Aiden fut bien plus tenté que moi et commença à lécher son assiette.

« Mon pote. » le grondai-je. « On ne lèche pas son assiette en public. Mamie me tuerait si elle te voyait faire ça. »

« Mais Papa. » pleurnicha-t-il. « C'est trop miiiaaaam. Je peux en avoir d'autre ? »

« Pas maintenant. » Ma mère m'aurait littéralement tué. « Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait convaincre Bella de nous laisser en acheter pour en manger après le dîner. »

« D'accord. Bella ! » cria-t-il.

J'étais vraiment content qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre client que nous. J'adorais mon fils mais il semait la pagaille.

Bella apparut à notre table quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait l'air amusée d'être convoquée ainsi.

« Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose, messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Son sourire était familier et il n'avait pas changé malgré le temps. Je réalisai alors qu'elle m'avait manqué. Bon sang ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Alors, je saisis ma chance.

« Hum... ouais. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quatre parts de tarte aux pommes à emporter ? Et euh... peut-être un peu de compagnie pendant qu'on finit nos milk-shakes ? »

« Oh. » souffla-t-elle. « Ouais, je peux faire ça. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je lui tendis de l'argent puis elle partit en vitesse. J'attendis nerveusement son retour. Pas la tarte. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire quand elle reviendrait. Elle faisait partie des erreurs de mon passé. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais dû faire différemment mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Néanmoins, je désirais quelque chose maintenant. Je ne savais absolument pas _quoi_ mais maintenant que je l'avais revue, je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle. Ça pouvait être sympa de retrouver une amie d'enfance, seulement si je n'avais pas déjà tout gâché avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec nos boîtes, je pris une chaise de la table d'à côté pour elle. Elle avait l'air presque aussi nerveuse que moi mais elle s'assit quand même sans hésiter.

« Aloooors... salut. »

Elle rigola doucement et nous nous détendîmes un peu tous les deux. « Salut. » répondit-elle. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu es de retour en ville ? »

« Seulement deux jours. On ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans aller voir le terrain de jeux et on s'est retrouvé ici pour goûter. Un coffee shop, hum ? Ça change. »

« Ouais, eh bien. Le café et les desserts marchent main dans la main. J'ai juste changé le principe pour attirer plus de clients. Mais Grand-Mère ne m'a pas léguée de recette de café alors j'ai dû apprendre toute seule. »

« Léguer ? » demandai-je doucement. « Alors, elle... »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant d'un air triste. « Juste après que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en business. On s'y attendait parce qu'elle avait des problèmes au cœur mais ça a quand même été difficile. »

« Je suis désolé, Bella. » Je dus me retenir de lui prendre la main. Ce n'était plus à moins de la réconforter, mais en même temps, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour le faire. Elle n'avait aucune bague mais je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire.

« C'est rien. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Elle me manque, mais pour être honnête, j'adore gérer cet endroit. J'adore faire des gâteaux et voir mes clients réguliers. Ça a été quatre ans de folie. Alors... quoi de neuf de ton côté ? »

« Eh bien, tu as rencontré Aiden. » ris-je doucement. Aiden sourit sans enlever la paille de sa bouche, dévoilant ses fossettes. « Ça fait à peu près quatre ans qu'on est tous les deux maintenant. » Je me disais que je pouvais tout aussi bien l'informer de mon status de célibataire, juste au cas où. Je ne savais toujours pas s'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ou si elle pourrait envisager de sortir avec moi mais pour une raison inconnue, je voulais qu'elle le sache. Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise mais je continuai quand même. « Et j'ai obtenu un diplôme en design graphique et photographie mais la compétition est rude. Alors, on est là pour un nouveau départ. »

« Je suis contente que tu aies pu suivre tes rêves. » conclut-elle après quelques secondes. « Je suis vraiment fière de toi, Edward. » Ses paroles étaient aussi sincères que son sourire.

« Merci. » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. « Ça n'a pas été facile mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Et avoir Aiden n'a pas facilité les choses, c'est sûr. Mais je ne l'échangerais pas pour tout l'or du monde. »

« Ou toutes les pizzas et les appareils photos du monde. » ajouta Aiden en hochant la tête d'un air sérieux.

Bella et moi nous mîmes à rire. « Ça s'est bien dit, mon pote. » acquiesçai-je. Il sourit.

« Mamie dit que je suis le meilleur petit-fils du monde et Papi dit qu'elle a toujours raison. »

Je grognai et Bella baissa la tête pour cacher son rire. Aiden ne comprenait pas notre amusement, alors il retourna à son milk-shake.

Une fois qu'elle fut calme, elle me regarda à nouveau. « Je me demandais pourquoi ta mère n'avait pas mentionné que tu rentrais à la maison. » réfléchit-elle. « Esmée vient ici environ une fois par semaine. »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. J'ai plus ou moins surpris tout le monde avec mon déménagement. » Je n'en avais pas parlé parce que je ne pouvais pas payer mon loyer qui était trop élevé. J'avais déjà assez honte que mes parents le sache et je n'avais pas besoin de la pitié ou du jugement de Bella. « On n'a même pas eu l'occasion de trouver un endroit où loger alors je suis de retour dans mon ancienne chambre. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air pathétique. Vingt-cinq ans, père célibataire et de retour chez mes parents. » Bon, d'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas très doué pour dissimuler ma honte mais Bella ne me laissa pas m'apitoyer très longtemps.

« Tu n'as du tout l'air pathétique. » m'assura-t-elle. « Il y a un an de ça, je vivais encore chez mes parents. Parfois, il faut faire ce qu'on a à faire. »

Je hochai la tête. C'était très vrai. C'était sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui était d'accord avec moi.

« Et ce n'est pas paru dans les journaux ni rien mais l'appartement juste au dessus est libre. » dit-elle. « Je n'y suis pas allée depuis que Grand-Mère est morte alors je suis sûre qu'il y a une tonne de travaux à y faire. Mais le loyer est abordable et il est proche de tout en ville. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste pour te prévenir, pour quand tu chercheras un endroit où vivre. »

Et je me mis à y réfléchir. Après avoir fini nos milk-shakes, nous remerciâmes à nouveau Bella, prîmes nos tartes et rentrâmes chez mes parents. Si ma mère remarqua que j'étais très silencieux pendant le dîner, elle n'en dit rien. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que c'était à cause du déménagement et je n'allais certainement pas lui dire le contraire.

Je bordai Aiden assez tôt et passai plusieurs heures à réfléchir en silence dans ma chambre. L'offre de Bella était presque trop belle pour être vraie. Quelles étaient les chances que je tombe sur elle – mon amour d'enfance – et qu'elle me propose un endroit où vivre, tout ça parce que je voulais une bonne part de tarte ?

Bella m'avait dit de réfléchir à ça mais il était impossible d'ignorer le fait que j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Tant que l'endroit en question n'était pas un taudis complet, ce que je n'imaginais pas possible, j'allais le prendre. Bella et moi n'étions peut-être plus ce que nous avions été et nous ne le serions peut-être plus jamais, mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait à nouveau être amis. Et Aiden avait l'air de l'apprécier, alors peut-être que c'était une bonne chose pour nous deux.

~SaSC~

Trois jours après que Bella m'eut fait sa proposition, Aiden et moi acceptâmes son offre et nous pûmes voir le petit appartement à deux pièces. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était _quelque_ _chose_. Bien plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Néanmoins, avant d'emménager, il allait falloir faire quelques travaux alors Aiden et moi décidâmes d'aller à la quincaillerie aujourd'hui.

« Je vais mettre ma cape, Papa. » dit Aiden alors que je lui lassais ses chaussures. « Tu vas mettre la tienne toi aussi. »

Apparemment, je n'avais pas trop le choix alors je me contentai de rire en hochant la tête. J'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir. Évidemment, me promener avec une cape n'était pas quelque chose que je faisais souvent mais pour Aiden, j'aurais été prêt à faire n'importe quoi – même avoir l'air d'un idiot en public. Oubliez ça, _surtout_ avoir l'air d'un idiot en public. Tant qu'il était heureux, je me fichais de ce que les gens pensaient.

« Eh bien, n'avez-vous pas l'air adorables tous les deux. » rit ma mère lorsque nous descendîmes à la cuisine. Aiden se précipita vers elle, aidant sa cape à voler dans son sillage.

Ce gamin était adorable. Personne ne pouvait le nier.

« On est des super-héros aujourd'hui, pas vrai mon pote ? » lançai-je en prenant un des gâteaux qui refroidissaient. Elle me gronda du regarda et j'essayai d'imiter le sourire d'Aiden, celui qui lui permettait de se sortir de tous les ennuis.

« Tu es très loin du compte, mon cœur. » Elle tapota ma joue. « Où est-ce que vous allez aujourd'hui ? »

« La quincaillerie. » dis-je après avoir avalé ma dernière bouchée de gâteau. Heureusement, Aiden était trop occupé à voler dans toute la maison pour remarquer que j'en avais piqué un. « On a besoin de peinture et d'outils pour l'appartement. J'espère qu'on pourra emménager la semaine prochaine parce que Bella a dit qu'on pouvait s'installer quand on veut. »

« La semaine prochaine, hum ? Vous n'êtes pas... heureux ici ? »

Faire de la peine à ma mère était la _dernière_ chose que je voulais et il était évident qu'elle se demandait pourquoi j'essayais de les quitter si vite. « Non, Maman. » Je me penchai et lui pris la main pendant un instant. « C'est juste que... j'ai envie d'avoir un endroit à moi, tu vois ? Il ne s'agit plus que de moi maintenant et il faut que je prenne soin de mon fils... dans un endroit à moi. Je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on reste ici pour toujours. Aiden met la pagaille partout et il est très bruyant. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Il ne nous dérange pas, mon cœur. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je sais, mais... j'ai le sentiment que je ne peux pas passer ma vie à me reposer sur Papa et toi. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait bien loin, alors on viendra vous voir tout le temps. »

« Je suppose que je pensais que tu allais attendre encore un peu. » avoua-t-elle. « Mon bébé et mon petit-bébé ont vécu si longtemps de l'autre côté du pays, alors c'est agréable de vous avoir sous mon toit. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de ton espace à toi et que tu veuilles t'occuper d'Aiden seul. Tu sais que tu seras _toujours_ le bienvenue ici, pas vrai ? Et si tu as besoin de _quoi que ce soit_, on sera là pour t'aider. »

Je souris en hochant la tête et me penchai pour l'enlacer. Ma mère était vraiment la femme la plus gentille du monde et je regrettais qu'Aiden n'ait pu la voir que de temps en temps en trois ans. C'était une autre raison qui m'avait poussé à déménager. Évidemment, je me faisais du mal en restant sur la côte est mais j'aurais très bien pu repartir à zéro dans un autre endroit qu'ici. J'avais voulu revenir chez mes parents parce que je _voulais_ qu'Aiden reçoive l'amour et le soutien de ses grands-parents.

~SaSC~

Alors que nous déambulions dans la petite quincaillerie de la ville, Aiden profita à fond de nos capes. Je fis sembler de voler à travers le magasin avec lui – endurant les regards étranges de certains des clients. Mais je m'en fichais parce que ça faisait rire Aiden et c'était le plus beau son du monde.

« J'aime la peinture bleue et la rouge, Papa. » dit-il alors que nous parcourions les différentes couleurs. « C'est comme les couleurs de Superman. Je veux une chambre de super-héros, d'accord ? Et un lit superman. S'il te plaît ? »

Je rigolai doucement et hochai la tête. J'avais déjà prévu de faire ça pour lui grâce à mes parents. Ils m'avaient proposé de payer pour sa nouvelle chambre et même si je me sentais un peu mal d'accepter leur argent, j'avais rationalisé en me disant que c'était pour lui. Il méritait d'avoir la chambre qu'il voulait.

« Bien sûr, mon pote. On regarde des trucs en ligne ce soir, d'accord ? Est-ce que rouge pour le salon ça te va ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais ! On va avoir l'partement le plus cool du monde. »

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux et ça l'agaça. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Après avoir acheté quelques pots de peinture ainsi que des nouvelles poignées de porte, Aiden et moi allâmes payer – nous fûmes complimentés pour nos capes. La jeune caissière sourit à Aiden, lui disant à quel point Superman était cool. La femme craquait complètement pour mon fils – il allait sans doute falloir que je garde l'œil bien ouvert quand il serait plus grand.

« Amusez vous bien à sauver le monde tous les deux. » lança-t-elle en riant.

Je tirai sur la corde de ma cape et hochai la tête. « Oh, ça marche. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on reprenne des forces avec une part de tarte, mon pote ? »

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en souriant. « De la tarte de Bella ? »

« Ouaip'. » Je pris les poches et lui tendis la plus légère.

« Cool ! » s'exclama-t-il en portant le sac à deux mains.

Je me disais que vu qu'il fallait qu'on dépose les affaires à l'appartement, notre détour par la boulangerie n'allait pas avoir l'air trop suspect. J'avais _envie_ de tarte, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse. Il me fallut deux aller-retours pour tout porter à l'étage pendant qu'Aiden traînait avec Bella contre le comptoir. Il lui racontait avec _précision_ quel genre de super-héros il était. Il avait des pouvoirs. De super pouvoirs.

« Tu portes ça en public ? » me demanda Bella, essayant de dissimuler son sourire alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'Aiden.

Je me mis à rire. « Quoi, j'ai pas l'air génial ? »

Elle me regarda des pieds à la tête pendant un moment et j'essayai de faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué – ou peut-être que j'imaginais des choses – qu'elle avait pris plus de temps que nécessaire pour répondre à la question. « Tu as l'air très ''prêt à sauver le monde''. Aiden peut voler. Et toi ? »

Aiden répondit pour moi et j'acquiesçai à ses paroles. « C'est lui qui m'a appris, Bella. Papa peut faire tout un tas de trucs cool. »

« Je suis très versatile. » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

« Il est hyper méga fort et rapide ! Il est aussi grand. C'est un pouvoir. Un jour, je serai aussi grand que lui. »

« Je suis sûre que oui, mon pote. Bon, que veulent boire ou manger mes deux super-héros préférés ? »

« Un milk-shake ! »

« J'ai pas bien compris, mon pote ? »

« Un milk-shake,_ s'il te plaît_. » répéta-t-il en battant des cils et en souriant.

« Deux milk-shake à la vanille et une part de tarte aux pommes à partager, s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je.

« Ça vient tout de suite. Je ne peux pas faire attendre les deux super-héros de Forks. »

Après avoir passé une heure avec Bella, Aiden et moi rentrâmes chez mes parents. Nous passâmes la soirée et quelques soirées suivantes à choisir les meubles pour notre nouvel appartement. Aiden trouva la chambre _parfaite_ et insista aussi pour qu'on ait un rideau de douche _Avengers_. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas me faire mater par des mecs pendant que je prenais ma douche, je cédai et le laissai l'avoir. On n'est jeune qu'une fois après tout.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire avec quelle facilité les choses s'étaient déroulées. Une fois que les meubles furent commandés, Aiden et moi passâmes plusieurs jours à peintre les pièces et installer les nouvelles poignées de porte. Nous eûmes quelques soucis avec la plomberie mais Bella nous envoya rapidement quelqu'un pour réparer ça.

Très honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait fait autant pour nous. Elle nous avait donné un endroit où vivre, le loyer était tout à fait décent et je savais très bien que je n'allais jamais pouvoir la rembourser. À part pour la plomberie, tout se passa tranquillement. Nos meubles furent livrés et mon père m'aida à tout monter. Une fois que nous eûmes vider nos quelques cartons, l'appartement fut prêt.

~SaSC~

Être complètement installé m'apporta un sentiment de soulagement. Je serais reconnaissant pour toujours que mes parents nous aient aidés mais j'étais adulte. C'était sympa d'avoir à nouveau son propre appartement. C'était sympa d'avoir à nouveau l'impression de réussir quelque chose tout seul.

Avec tout le travail qu'on avait accompli, l'appartement avait l'air vraiment génial. C'était petit mais parfait pour nous deux. C'était confortable, douillé et abordable – la combinaison parfaite pour moi. Et Aiden aimait le fait qu'on avait une fenêtre ainsi qu'une boulangerie à notre disposition. Néanmoins, les délicieuses odeurs qui flottaient dans notre appartement tous les matins, étaient à la fois une bénédiction et un malheur. Mais ça aurait carrément valu la peine de prendre une centaine de kilos. Bella savait vraiment_ faire des gâteaux_.

De plus, avoir Bella si près de nous était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. C'était un peu gênant entre nous mais je crois qu'on pouvait dire qu'on était en train de devenir amis – si nous ne l'étions pas déjà. Nous discutions tous les jours, quand Aiden et moi allions acheter un goûter et il nous arrivais parfois d'y rester pendant des heures. Aiden la faisait tout le temps rire et sourire, alors au moins maintenant, je savais qu'on était à nouveau amis.

Le travail commençait aussi à arriver. J'avais trouvé un poste de graphiste dans une société de Seattle et je pouvais bosser à distance en ne m'y rendant qu'une fois de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas un travail à temps plein mais ça permettait de payer le loyer et les factures – j'étais d'ailleurs sûr que c'était pour ça que Bella nous faisait une réduction mais je n'avais pas posé la question – ça permettait aussi d'acheter à manger. On n'avait pas encore les moyens de dépenser notre argent dans des loisirs mais je savais que ça allait finir par arriver. Maintenant que mon site web était à jour avec mes nouvelles informations et une nouvelle galerie photos, je commençais à être contacté. Il n'y avait eu que quelques personnes jusqu'à maintenant mais j'étais bien plus optimiste que lorsque je vivais à New-York.

Dans l'ensemble, le changement était très positif pour nous.

La seule chose dont je n'avais pas réussi à m'occuper, c'était la maternelle ou le centre aéré pour Aiden. Ma mère s'était occupée de nous trouver des places de libres qui étaient d'ailleurs très limités dans une petite ville comme celle ci mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Ça n'était pas très grave. Je travaillais à la maison et jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas eu à me rendre dans un endroit où Aiden ne pouvait pas me suivre.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Putain. » marmonnai-je après avoir raccroché. « C'est pas possible. »

Je me frottai le visage, essayant de déterminer quoi faire. Les mariages n'étaient pas mon truc. Mais je ne disais jamais non et ça me créait des problèmes.

Un photographe de mariage était tombé malade avait dû annuler sa prestation à la dernière minute. Trois heures avant la cérémonie. La mère de la mariée avait trouvé mon site comme j'étais dans le même coin et en gros, elle m'avait supplié de venir les aider, ils me proposaient même de me payer bien au dessus de mes tarifs. Je n'avais pas pu refuser mais maintenant, je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allais faire d'Aiden. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à un mariage et il fallait que je me rende à Port Angeles aussi rapidement que possible.

« Hey mon pote. » dis-je en approchant de la chambre d'Aiden. « Hey, tu te rhabilles, d'accord ? Papa a un travail à faire. »

Comme je m'y attendais, il étaient en train de jouer en sous-vêtements avec ses legos et ses héros.

« D'accord, Papa. » dit-il en délaissant ses jouets. « Est-ce que je vais aller jouer avec Mamie ? »

« Pas cette fois-ci, mon pote. Papi et Mamie ne sont pas à la maison. » De toutes les semaines où il avaient dû assister à une convention médicale, il avait fallu que ça soit celle ci. « On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Habille toi. » Je lui sortis une tenue plutôt habillée au cas où et allai me changer à mon tour.

Comme je m'étais déjà douché le matin, je décidai de directement m'habiller. Je m'y un pantalon habillé avec une jolie chemise. Je me parfumai un peu et ce fut bon. Pendant que je mettais mes chaussures, j'entendais Aiden qui se parlait à lui même et c'était le signe qu'il était habillé lui aussi.

Je le trouvai assis sur le canapé du salon. Il battait des pieds dans le vide, attendant que je lui attache ses chaussures. Une fois que ses lacets furent faits, je le jetai sur mon épaule et attrapai mon sac.

Je descendis rapidement, faisant sauter Aiden pour le faire rire. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Bella mais ce fut exactement ce qui arriva. Je la percutai, la renversant presque.

« Mince, Bella. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Je posai Aiden pour la rattraper. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle rigola et secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, Edward. Où est-ce que vous allez si vite ? »

« Une séance photo pour un mariage. Le délai est super court alors il faut que j'emmène Aiden avec moi. »

« Tu sais, tu pourrais le laisser ici. » me proposa-t-elle. « C'est plutôt calme et à deux heures, mon aide va arriver. Aiden pourrait rester avec moi. »

« Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça. » Je secouai la tête. Elle avait déjà fait tellement pour nous et je ne voulais pas abuser de sa générosité.

« Tu ne t'imposerais pas. J'aime l'avoir avec moi. Et je parie qu'il pourra convaincre les gens de consommer plus. »

J'éclatai de rire, elle avait sans doute raison. Il arrivait définitivement à _me_ convaincre de consommer plus à chaque fois qu'on venait acheter un goûter.

J'étais en plein conflit. Même si je ne voulais abuser de Bella, je savais que ce n'était pas professionnel de ma part d'emmener mon fils à un mariage où je devais travailler. Je suis sûr qu'ils auraient compris vu le délai mais ce n'était quand même pas une bonne chose.

« Juste pour cette fois ci alors. » concédai-je. « Je trouverai un moyen de te rendre la pareille. On commandera toute une tarte, peut-être même trois. Et des gâteaux. »

« Edward. » rigola-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas. On va passer une super journée. À quelle heure tu penses rentrer ? »

« Sans doute vers cinq heures mais je t'appellerai si ça se prolonge. Tu as mon numéro portable, pas vrai ? » Elle acquiesça. « Super. Je suppose que je vais dire à Aiden que j'y vais. »

Je scrutai la pièce à la recherche de mon fils et je le trouvai en train de parler à un des habitués installé à la table dans le coin. C'était un vrai moulin à parole mais heureusement, les clients le connaissaient et l'appréciaient. Je l'excusai et le pris dans mes bras, me dirigeant vers le comptoir où Bella se trouvait.

« Hey, mon pote ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rester ici pour jouer avec Bella pendant que je vais travailler ? Ça sera bien plus marrant et je parie que Bella te laissera goûter les gâteaux et tout ce qu'elle va préparer aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais rester avec Bella ? » Il écarquilla les yeux d'un air excité. « C'est trop cool ! » Il mit ses bras autour de mon cou et m'enlaça. « Merci Papa ! Amuse toi bien à prendre des photos, d'accord ? »

Je me mis à rire et embrassai sa tête. « Ça marche, p'tit mec. On se voit tout à l'heure. Sois sage. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que je l'installais au comptoir. « Je suis _toujours_ sage, Papa. »

J'aurais sans doute pu le croire s'il n'avait pas été mon fils.

« Bien sûr, gamin. Bien sûr que tu es toujours sage. N'enlève pas tes vêtements, d'accord ? »

Après m'être assuré qu'il avait accepté, je l'embrassai et fis signe de la main à Bella avant de partir.

Le mariage était plutôt petit et pas trop exigeant. Tout le monde était très reconnaissant que j'ai pu venir alors je fis de mon mieux. Les mariages n'étaient pas ce que je préférais mais je réussis à faire des photos sans trop de problèmes et j'eus même droit à une part du gâteau. Ce n'était pas assez pour me remplir le ventre alors lorsque je revins au coffee shop, je mourrais de faim.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle et les quelques clients qui savouraient leur café me firent signe de la main. Bella n'était nulle part mais je l'entendis arriver.

« Salut Edward. » sourit-elle en passant la porte. « Aiden et moi avons presque fini le dîner si tu veux bien trouver un coin pour qu'on mange. »

« Le dîner ? »

« Ouaip'. » confirma-t-elle. « On a fait des spaghettis, des boulettes de viande, du pain à l'ail et de la salade. On arrive dans cinq minutes. » Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Le dîner. » murmurai-je pour moi en prenant place à une table sur le côté. « Ils ont fait le dîner. » Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ça.

« Hey Papa ! »

Je me tournai et tombai sur Aiden qui portait un corbeille de pain. Miraculeusement, il avait toujours tous ses vêtements sur le dos. Il la posa sur la table devant moi et sauta sur mes genoux.

« Papa, moi et Bella, on a fait des cupcakes et des skettis et des boulettes ! Et puis, j'ai pris les commandes et j'ai regardé Thor et j'ai vendu des cupcakes. C'était trop cool ! »

Je rigolai doucement et l'embrassai. « Ça a l'air super cool. Alors tu t'es bien amusé avec Bella ? »

« Hum hum. » Il hocha la tête. « Elle est très, très, très rigolote ! »

« Je t'ai manqué ? » le questionnai-je d'un air joueur.

« Ouais, peut-être. » Il haussa les épaules. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir blesser ou si je devais en rire. « Mais tu es là maintenant et tu vas manger ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un bon cuisinier, Papa. »

Mon rire se calma et je le serrai contre moi. « Je suis sûr que c'est délicieux. Tu t'es déjà lavé les mains ? »

Il secoua la tête alors je le guidai jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'aidai à se laver les mains avant de faire la même chose. Lorsqu'on revint à la table, Bella avait tout installé. Aiden et moi prîmes place et Bella s'assit en face de moi après avoir apporté les boissons.

« Ça a l'air super bon. » lui dis-je en me servant une grosse part. J'en donnai une plus petite à Aiden. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. »

« On avait le temps et l'envie. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Aiden est un super commis. »

« Tu vois, Papa ? Je t'avais dit que je suis un bon cuisinier. »

« Le meilleur de tous. » rigola Bella.

On attaqua le repas et aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Je mangeais tout le temps des repas faits maisons chez mes parents mais ces spaghettis étaient incroyables. Peut-être que c'était parce que Bella et Aiden les avaient préparés ensemble. Peu importe ce que c'était, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Nous ramassâmes nos assiettes. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir avaler un morceau pour toujours.

Mais lorsque Bella et Aiden amenèrent des cupcakes, je reconnus aussitôt que c'était la recette spéciale de Bella avec du chocolat et un glaçage à la crème de fromage et j'eus l'eau à la bouche avant même qu'ils soient posés sur la table.

« Désolé si tu avais déjà le ventre plein. » déclara Bella même si elle ne l'était clairement pas. « Mais on les a faits aujourd'hui. Aiden, dis à Papa combien on en a fait pour nous. »

Aiden sauta sur mes genoux et pointa le plateau du doigt. « Regarde Papa. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze. Douze cupcakes, Papa ! Ça fait une douzaine. »

« C'est bien. » le félicita Bella en lui tendant la main pour qu'il tape dedans.

« Wow. » souris-je. « Ça fait beaucoup de cupcakes, mon pote. Est-ce qu'on va tous les manger maintenant ? »

Aiden rigola tout en secouant la tête. « Noooon. T'es bête. Je vais en manger un, tu vas en manger un et Bella va en manger un. Ça fait trois. »

Bella retira trois gâteaux du plateau et les posa sur une serviette. « Combien il en reste maintenant, Aiden ? »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour les compter avant de répondre. « Neuf. On en a neuf maintenant. Et trois. Neuf et trois. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait neuf plus trois ? » demanda-t-elle. Il répondit après une minute.

« Douze ! »

« Aiden, c'est génial ! » Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi. En à peine quelques heures, Bella lui avait appris à faire des maths. Il savait déjà compter jusqu'à douze et savait additionner des petits chiffres comme un plus un mais c'était déjà incroyable. Bella était plus douée que la maternelle.

« Il adore m'aider à cuisiner. » m'expliqua Bella après avoir rangé les autres cupcakes. Elle nous avait servi trois verres de lait. « Il a été d'une grande aide. Et pour cuisiner, on a besoin de savoir compter et mesurer des quantités, alors on s'est bien entraîné aujourd'hui. Edward, il est tellement intelligent. »

« Merci. » souris-je en mordant dans mon cupcake. « Je ne sais pas de qui il tient ça mais il a toujours réussi à apprendre rapidement. Ma mère voudrait déjà lui apprendre à lire mais je crois que lui lire l'histoire du soir me manquerait. »

« Eh bien, il pourrait te la lire. » dit Bella. « Ou vous pourriez la lire ensemble et vous amuser comme ça. »

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû être prof. » plaisantai-je à moitié. « Tu es douée. Avec les enfants. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à fixer son gâteau comme si soudainement, il était devenu la chose la plus intéressante au monde. « Je l'ai envisagé. J'ai même suivi des cours d'éducation. Je me demandais ce qui se serait passé si j'étais partie et que j'avais trouvé un poste dans un autre état. Ça ne dérangeait pas ma grand-mère mais plus j'y pensais, moins_ j'en avais envie_. J'aime ce que je fais, mais j'aime aussi m'occuper d'enfants. » Elle me regarda. « Alors, si tu veux me laisser Aiden plus souvent, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil, soudainement plus joyeuse.

Je souris et mordis à nouveau dans mon cupcake. Elle semblait sincère mais je ne trouvais pas ça bien de la laisser garder Aiden pour moi. En plus, même si je n'avais pas encore trouvé de maternelle, il fallait qu'il y retourne. Pas qu'on ne pouvait pas lui apprendre les mêmes choses, mais il avait besoin de passer du temps avec des enfants. Mais en même temps, on était en plein milieu de l'automne. Ça aurait sans doute plus facile de le faire rentrer au mois de janvier.

« Hey. » Bella m'arracha à mes pensées. Je la regardai. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse. « Si tu ne veux pas que je le garde, ce n'est pas grave. C'était juste une suggestion. Vous voir déjà tout le temps, c'est super. »

« Non, non. » Je secouai rapidement la tête. « C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas abuser de ton temps. Et il faudra bien qu'il retourne à l'école un jour ou l'autre, mais peut-être pas tout de suite. »

« Alors... c'est un oui ? Ou un non ? »

« C'est un ''on verra bien ce qui va se passer.'' Il est possible que je n'ai plus de travail comme celui d'aujourd'hui avant un moment mais je l'emmènerai définitivement plus souvent ici. » Si elle aimait passer du temps avec mon fils, c'était le moins que je pouvais faire.

Ma proposition sembla la satisfaire et pendant que je nettoyais la figure d'Aiden, elle nous enveloppa des cupcakes à emporter. Elle refusa que je la paye pour le baby-sitting alors, je lui achetai deux tartes et deux grands milk-shakes. Elle fit la moue mais accepta mon argent. Je souris tout en remontant à l'étage.

Après le week-end, je réalisai rapidement que j'avais parlé trop vite. Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient vite et le mariage se transforma en deux avec aussi des photos de propriétés à faire. Mes parents étaient rentrés mais Bella était tellement pleine d'espoir à chaque fois qu'on descendait que je ne pris même pas la peine d'appeler ma mère pour lui demander de garder Aiden.

Mon fils adorait aussi cet arrangement. Bella était géniale avec lui et à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, je découvrais qu'il avait appris de nouvelles choses. De plus, un repas préparé par Bella m'attendait toujours. Je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre, à part que je me sentais un peu coupable. Mais Bella ne me laissa pas ressentir ce genre de choses très longtemps. Elle me distrayait avec des gourmandises et m'assurait toujours qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec mon petit mec.

Alors, notre routine commença. Je travaillai de façon régulière à la maison pendant qu'Aiden jouait tout seul et j'essayais aussi de travailler en freelance. Ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas si mal. Généralement, j'étais très occupé le vendredi mais je libérais toujours mon samedi et mon dimanche pour me consacrer à Aiden. Ma famille était ma plus grande priorité et je refusais de céder sur ce point tant qu'on avait un toit sur nos têtes et de quoi manger dans nos assiettes.

Je laissais Aiden à Bella à chaque fois que j'avais un travail, à moins que je savais que ça allait lui plaire. J'essayais de lui apprendre à apprécier la nature et la beauté du monde mais jusqu'à maintenant, il semblait plus intéressé par sa collection de pierres pour vaincre les super méchants et préférait sauter dans des flaques de boue. Mais j'adorais voir sa joie de vivre et son bonheur à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'avais jamais assisté à ça quand on vivait à New York.

Ce déménagement s'avérait être exactement ce dont on avait besoin.

~SaSC~

C'était un vendredi typique pour nous. Je venais de finir une séance photo et j'allais rejoindre le café où Bella et Aiden étaient en train de préparer le dîner. Nous mangeâmes et rîmes ensemble tout en nous racontant nos après-midis, puis ce fut le moment de donner le bain à Aiden alors mon fils et moi montâmes à l'étage en promettant à Bella qu'on la verrait le lendemain.

Aiden avait toujours adoré prendre un bain alors arriver à le faire sortir de là avec ses bateaux et ses pirates était toujours la partie la plus compliquée. Mais ce soir, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour y arriver. Après l'avoir séché et habillé, nous nous pelotonnâmes sur son lit de super-héros.

J'étais tellement épuisé que je ne pensais pas pouvoir rester debout suffisamment longtemps pour lire une histoire mais heureusement, Aiden avait l'air de simplement vouloir parler. Nous discutâmes de sa journée et de la mienne. Je pensais qu'il était en train de s'endormir lorsqu'il me posa une dernière question.

« Papa, qui est-ce que tu aimes ? »

« Hmm. » J'ouvris un œil et fis semblant de réfléchir. Je tapotai mon menton. Le rire d'Aiden résonna dans la pièce et je retirai mon doigt. « Eh bien... J'aime Papi et Mamie. Maaaaaaaais c'est _toi_ que j'aime le plus au monde. »

Il sourit et se tourna, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. « Je t'aime le plus au monde moi aussi. Tu aimes Bella ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. « Euh, quoi ? » Il n'y avait que mon fils de quatre ans qui était capable de me surprendre comme ça. Je n'étais définitivement plus fatigué.

« Tu aimes Bella ? » répéta-t-il. « Bella est comme une maman. Mais c'est mieux parce qu'elle est Bella. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'aime Bella. »

« Euh... Eh bien... Ouais, peut-être... Je ne... sais pas ? »

Ouais, c'était carrément une bonne réponse mais si j'étais honnête avec moi même, je connaissais la réponse. Est-ce que j'aimais Bella ? Peut-être. Est-ce que j'avais déjà aimé Bella ? Plus encore que n'importe quelle autre femme. Est-ce que je l'aimais _toujours_ ? Je... n'en savais rien.

Aiden me relâcha et s'endormit avant de pouvoir poser trop questions à propos de ma réponse trop bizarre. Je restai allongé à ses côtés un moment. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixais le plafond. Une fois dans mon propre lit, je fis la même chose.

J'étais perdu. Même si je voulais penser que ce n'était qu'une question idiote d'un petit garçon idiot, je ne pouvais pas. Parce que ce n'était pas une question idiote, surtout qu'il avait ajouté le mot en M dans le mélange.

Maman. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'Aiden n'avait pas de maman. On n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais j'étais persuadé qu'il l'avait remarqué. Je ne doutais pas que j'étais un bon père et je lui donnais autant d'amour et de soin que possible mais un jour, je savais qu'il aurait besoin d'une maman. Ma mère avait bien rempli ce rôle jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Est-ce que Bella pouvait être ça pour lui ? Si je l'aimais – ce dont je n'étais toujours pas sûr -et s'il y avait une chance qu'on soit ensemble, est-ce que je pouvais lui demander d'être la mère d'Aiden ? Visiblement, elle tenait à lui mais est-ce qu'elle tenait tant que ça à lui ?

Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête qu'avant que je le réalise, le soleil était levé et Aiden aussi. Il se faufila dans ma chambre vers sept heures du matin et je lui fis croire que je dormais toujours pour avoir le droit à un câlin doux du samedi matin. Il était la seule chose qui m'empêchait de perdre la tête.

Nous quittâmes le lit après avoir regardé quelques dessins-animés et nous rendîmes chez mes parents pour un brunch. Ma mère avait fait son fameux pains perdu ainsi que des omelettes mais je n'arrivais pas à en profiter autant que d'habitude. Qui aurait pu croire que l'amour – ou peut-être l'amour – pouvait gâcher l'appétit ?

Après avoir mangé, Aiden alla s'occuper avec ses jouets, laissant l'occasion à mes parents de me coincer. Pas que ça me prit par surprise. Je me comportais comme un malade.

« Est-ce que quelque chose te perturbe, mon garçon ? » me demanda mon père depuis sa place sur le canapé à côté de ma mère. « Ton travail ne se passe pas bien ? Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous le demander. Ça ne nous dérange pas du tout de t'aider. »

Je secouai la tête et m'appuyai contre le dossier du fauteuil. « Non, c'est pas ça. Le travail se passe bien. Pour le design, c'est plutôt stable et j'ai deux ou trois séances photo par semaine. On s'en sort bien maintenant. » En fait, on s'en sortait plus que bien. J'avais même commencé à mettre de l'argent de côté, alors ce n'était vraiment pas ça qui me posait problème.

« C'est Aiden ? » me demanda ma mère. « Est-ce qu'il vient avec toi pendant les séances ? J'adore le garder si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Hum, en fait. » Je me frottai la nuque. « Bella le garde pour moi depuis quelques temps. »

« Oh. » fit ma mère. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Oui. J'ai eu un travail dont le délai était très court il y a quelques semaines et vous n'étiez pas en ville alors Bella m'a proposé de le garder. Il adore rester avec elle alors disons qu'on a commencé à faire ça plus souvent. » Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Eh bien, c'est très gentil de sa part. » sourit mon père. « Bella a toujours été une fille adorable. Je suis content qu'elle soit près de toi, comme ça, tu n'es pas tout seul. »

« Mmhmm. » Je hochai la tête et me mis à fixer mes genoux. C'était sympa qu'elle ne soit pas loin. Si je décidais que je l'aimais, on allait pouvoir se voir sans problème.

Et auparavant, ça avait été notre plus gros problème. Elle voulait rester à la maison et passer son diplôme à Port Angeles mais moi, je voulais aller à New York. On n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé d'avoir une relation longue distance parce que je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas possible. Maintenant... je n'en étais plus si sûr. Le fait que mes sentiments étaient troublés indiquait que l'amour – ou _peut-être que l'amour_ – pouvait survivre malgré la distance et visiblement le temps.

Le bordel dans ma tête était loin d'être résolu.

« _Oh_. » répéta ma mère. Son ton me fit lever la tête. Elle souriait mais pas d'une façon habituelle. Son sourire indiquait qu'elle connaissait un secret. Je me préparai à ce que j'allais attendre et je ne fus pas déçu. « Alors, c'est _ça_ qui te rend fou. Bella. Hmm... J'aurais dû le savoir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si vite. Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais toujours ? »

J'allais pour secouer la tête, pour le nier, mais je ne pus pas alors je me contentai de pousser un soupir. « En fait, Aiden m'a demandé hier soir si je l'aimais mais je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Et j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête. »

« Alors, tu l'aimes toujours ? » me demanda mon père, sa curiosité s'étalait sur son visage.

« Peut-être ? » Je secouai la tête. C'était vraiment troublant. « Elle me fait tout le temps rire et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps, surtout quand elle est là. Pas qu'Aiden ne m'a pas rendu heureux ces quatre dernières années mais Bella ajoute sa propre touche. Le temps qu'on passe ensemble est parfait. »

Bon sang, je parlais comme une fille mais c'était la vérité. En seulement quelques semaines, Bella était devenue ma meilleure amie. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait simplement repris sa place.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ? » me demanda ma mère. Je hochai la tête après m'être assuré qu'Aiden était toujours occupé. « Pourquoi Bella et toi avez rompu ? J'ai toujours pensé que vous viviez plus qu'une simple petite histoire d'amour entre deux ados, mais j'ai fini par me dire que j'avais eu tort quand vous avez rompu. Mais maintenant... eh bien, peut-être que je n'avais pas tort ? »

Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas _trop_ rentrer dans ma vie privée, mais à ce moment là, j'étais juste reconnaissant que mes parents m'aident à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je ne sais pas, Maman. Ça peut paraître fou mais pour l'instant, je ne sais vraiment pas. On était amoureux et pas juste comme deux ados, mais on avait des rêves différents. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est arrivé à cause de la distance parce qu'on a rompu avant que je parte, on dirait presque qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. » proposa mon père. « Vous vous êtes disputés ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Pas que je m'en souvienne. » répondis-je. « Bella restait ici et j'allais à New York. On a simplement décidé que ça ne fonctionnerait pas entre nous à cause de la distance et c'est tout. »

« Ahh. » Ma mère hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait enfin. Au moins c'était le cas pour l'un d'entre nous. « Alors ce n'est pas le distance mais la _peur_ de la distance. Vous n'avez même pas laissé une chance à votre amour pour voir s'il tiendrait le coup. »

« Eh bien, je... je... non, ce n'est pas... eh bien. » Peu importe à quel point je voulais le nier parce que c'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas. « Ouais, d'accord. Je suppose que _c'est_ ce qui s'est passé. »

Ma mère acquiesça et mon père se contenta de rigoler doucement. « Mon garçon, je ne sais pas d'où tu sorts que les relations longues distances ne tiennent pas. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Ta mère et moi sommes l'exemple parfait qu'avec un peu d'efforts, ça peut marcher au delà de toutes les espérances. »

Je réalisai alors à quoi il faisait référence. J'avais entendu cette histoire en grandissant mais je n'avais jamais envisagé de l'appliquer à ma propre vie.

Mes parents s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, il était en dernière année et elle en première. Quand il était parti de l'autre côté du pays pour faire des études de médecine, ils avaient continué à se parler et n'avaient jamais baissé les bras. Mais d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, ça avait été beaucoup de travail, surtout qu'ils étaient jeunes mariés pendant son internat. Mais ça en avait valu la peine pour elle et de ce que j'en savais, ils s'aimaient toujours autant près de trente ans plus tard.

Et j'avais abandonné l'amour sans même avoir essayé. J'étais un putain d'idiot.

« Je pense que la question la plus importante. » commença ma mère après m'avoir laissé réfléchir un moment. « C'est de savoir si tu veux essayer maintenant. Il est évident pour ton père et moi que tu tiens toujours à Bella mais tu dois bien y penser. Il ne s'agit plus que de ton cœur maintenant. »

« Je sais. Et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça. Quand Aiden m'a demandé si j'aimais Bella, il m'a aussi dit qu'il l'aimait parce qu'elle est comme une maman. »

« Aww. » Ma mère posa sa main sur son cœur. « Ce petit garçon est un vrai trésor. »

« Je suppose que ça t'a troublé encore plus. » ajouta mon père. « Tu as déjà son approbation. Mais est-ce que Bella ressent la même chose ? »

« Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. » Je me penchai et reposai mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Est-ce que je dois lui demander directement ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ou est-ce qu'on doit continuer comme ça pendant un moment ? Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis le lycée. »

Toutes les filles que j'avais fréquenté à la fac ne signifiaient rien. Je n'avais jamais essayé de les impressionner ou de les faire ressentir quelque chose pour moi. C'était bien plus et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

« Bats toi pour elle. » dit ma mère, ne laissant pas la place à la discussion. « Même si au final votre rupture était d'un accord commun, ça a _dû_ la blesser. Il va falloir que tu lui prouves que tu ne vas pas relaisser tomber si facilement. Bats toi comme si tu le pensais de toutes tes forces. »

« Et complimente sa pâtisserie. » ajouta mon père en attirant ma mère contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant rire. Ça aurait été adorable s'ils n'avaient pas été mes parents. C'était plutôt dégoûtant. « L'amour est nécessaire, bien sûr, mais une femme aime savoir qu'elle est appréciée. Dévore ses gâteaux et ses tartes jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et ensuite, demande à être resservi. »

Je pouvais faire ça. Les desserts de Bella étaient les meilleurs que j'avais jamais mangé. Alors peut-être que j'avais une chance.

« Papa ! » cria Aiden depuis l'autre pièce. Je réalisai soudainement que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu. Il était en train de courir, ne portant que son slip Iron Man avec le masque et sa cape de Superman. « Papa, viens m'aider à sauver le monde de Loki et Lex Luthor ! Ils ont pris tous les vêtements ! »

« C'est ce que je vois. » rigolai-je doucement. « D'accord, mon pote. Je te rejoins dans une seconde, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et repartit en courant dans l'autre pièce. Je me tournai vers mes parents.

« Si tout échoue, sers toi du gamin. » lança mon père, faisant rire ma mère. « Il est vraiment adorable. »

« C'est sûr. » acquiesçai-je. Et Bella trouvait déjà qu'il était mignon. Ça pouvait carrément marcher.

~SaSC~

« C'est impossible que ça fonctionne. » me dis-je à moi même tout en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre. « Je l'ai déjà quittée une fois. Pourquoi elle voudrait retenter quelque chose avec moi ? »

Je voulais inviter Bella à dîner aujourd'hui. Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais parlé à mes parents et tout était revenu à la normale, à part pour les millions de pensées que j'avais toujours en tête. Ma mère avait gardé Aiden après le brunch alors rien ne m'empêchait d'avoir les couilles de descendre pour lui demander. Les samedis soirs étaient plutôt calmes et un de ses employés seraient là. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle refuse, à moins qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec moi. Et c'était ça dont j'avais peur.

Être rejeté.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation en plus, je retrouvai enfin mes couilles et descendis dans le café. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et l'une des employés de Bella était derrière le comptoir. Je souris et la saluai d'un signe de tête avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Je la trouvai alors. Le tablier de Bella était couvert de farine et elle avait même un peu sur le nez. C'était adorable. _Elle_ était adorable. Enfin, elle était surtout magnifique. Elle avait toujours été la plus belle femme du monde pour moi et même les années n'avaient pas changé ça.

« Hey Edward. » dit-elle. Elle leva la tête tout en continuant à étaler de la pâte. « Tu vas quelque part ? »

Je secouai la tête et lui fis un sourire nerveux. « Non, mais... J'étais, eh bien... J'espérais que... »

Son petit rire doux m'interrompit. « Crache le morceau. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. Enfin, en fait, si. J'espérais que tu me laisserais te faire à dîner ? »

Elle se figea nette et me regarda, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ce moment de silence me fila presque des sueurs froides. Putain, elle allait dire non. Elle allait me rejeter et c'était exactement ce que je craignais. Les choses allaient être gênantes entre nous maintenant et Aiden allait être affecté par tout ça. Il adorait Bella et j'avais tout gâché.

« D'accord. » sourit-elle. « J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me prépares à dîner. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine lorsque je réalisai qu'elle avait dit _oui_. « Sérieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Laisse moi juste aller me changer chez moi, d'accord ? Jess peut s'occuper du coffee shop toute seule pour la soirée. »

J'eus un grand sourire. Nous prévîmes alors de nous retrouver chez moi dans environ une heure. Je remontai rapidement et sortis les ingrédients pour préparer un poulet fettuccine alfredo avec du pain à l'ail. J'étais nerveux – incroyablement nerveux – mais ça signifiait quelque chose qu'elle avait accepté, non ? Elle voulait dîner avec moi et j'étais quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas seulement un truc entre amis.

Je n'aurais pas bégayé comme ça si ça avait été le cas.

Peut-être qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi – un sentiment confus, étrange et effrayant. On était bien ensemble quand on était plus jeunes. On était heureux. J'avais toujours envie de me casser la gueule pour avoir mis fin à notre histoire avant de partir pour la fac mais je n'envisageais pas de faire fonctionner les choses. Ça semblait tellement impossible.

Alors que je cuisinais, j'appelai ma mère pour vérifier qu'Aiden allait bien et je lui racontai brièvement ce qui se passait. J'avais peut-être tort mais j'étais quasiment sûr que son ton était dans le genre ''je te l'avais bien dit''. Elle m'avait proposé de garder Aiden ce soir et toute la nuit, même si je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir besoin, j'avais accepté. Quand on était plus jeune, Bella et moi pouvions parler pendant des heures. Peut-être que ça allait être toujours pareil entre nous.

Ou peut-être que j'espérais que ça serait comme ça.

Pendant que le repas refroidissait, j'allais me laver un peu et me changer. Je mis un peu de parfum, réalisant que j'aurais sans doute dû me doucher. Mais je n'avais pas le temps. Pile au moment où je revins dans la cuisine, il y eut un coup à la porte et mes mains devinrent aussitôt moites.

Je jetai un dernière coup d'œil au miroir et ouvris la porte, tombant sur Bella. Elle était... elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, avec une mèche derrière son oreille alors je pus voir ses splendides yeux. Elle portait une robe noire toute simple qui moulait ses formes à la perfection. Voilà une chose qui _avait_ changé depuis l'époque où nous étions plus jeune, mais c'était mieux ainsi, bien mieux.

« Salut. » dit-elle avant de coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents.

Elle était nerveuse et je me sentis un peu mieux parce que je n'étais pas le seul à l'être. « Salut. » dis-je. « Tu es magnifique. »

Elle vira au rouge et je réalisai que c'était quelque chose qui m'avait manqué. « Merci Edward. J'ai apporté le dessert. » Elle me tendit un sac et je le pris en souriant. Les cupcakes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur sentaient super bons et je savais que j'allais finir par être aussi large qu'une maison à cause d'elle.

Mais, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

« Entre. » dis-je. « Le dîner est prêt, alors je vais nous servir. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de me suivre à l'intérieur. Une fois que j'eus installé la table, je m'assis en face d'elle et nous nous observâmes pendant un moment. Les souvenirs de l'époque où nous sortions ensemble me revinrent et je me retrouvai à sourire tout en ayant une question en tête.

Pourquoi je n'avais pas fait en sorte que ça fonctionne ?

« Alors, Aiden est avec tes parents ? » me demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis. Je hochai la tête et elle sourit en observant l'appartement. « J'aime vraiment ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit. Il est vraiment à vous comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour nous. C'est beaucoup trop, mais... merci. Repartir à zéro est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai jamais eu à faire et tu m'as vraiment facilité les choses. Surtout en prenant soin d'Aiden. Il est complètement fou de toi. » ris-je.

« J'aime cet adorable petit garçon. »

Elle aimait mon gamin. Est-ce que j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle ? En tout cas, je n'avais trouvé personne qui lui arrivait à la cheville à New York et j'étais sûr de savoir pourquoi. C'était parce qu'elle était unique. Je ne connaissais personne d'aussi gentil et généreux qu'elle, elle était aussi aimante et bienveillante. Bella était vraiment unique et je me sentais idiot de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant.

Tout en mangeant, nous discutâmes un peu. Nous parlâmes d'Aiden, de mon travail et du sien, et d'autres petites choses. Après avoir fini de manger, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé et bûmes un autre vers de vin tout en nous rappelant notre jeunesse et les choses qui avaient changé.

« Esmée ne m'a jamais dit que tu avais eu un fils. » dit-elle en croisant les jambes. Elle tomba un peu contre moi. « Mais en même temps, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de toi et j'étais contente qu'on ne le fasse pas. »

Ce n'était pas difficile de lire entre les lignes. Même si nous avions rompu d'un accord commun, ma mère avait raison. Je lui avais fait du mal. « Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé que les choses se soient terminées comme ça. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté. « C'était la meilleure décision à prendre. »

« Ouais, mais... je suis quand même désolé. Parfois, je me dis que c'était pas la meilleure décision à prendre. Ne te méprends pas, si je n'étais pas parti, je n'aurais pas eu Aiden. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai au monde pour lui, mais parfois, je me demande... et si on avait fait marcher notre relation ? Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? »

Elle soupira et se mit à fixer son verre de vin. « Tous les jours. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas accepter, Edward. Un côté de moi espérait que tu changerais d'avis mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« J'étais con. Un jeune _con_ naïf. »

Elle leva la tête et je vis des larmes dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je savais que c'était le moment de saisir ma chance. Si je ne me lançais pas maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais une telle occasion. « Parce que... » Je fis une pause, essayant de déterminer quoi lui dire. Je l'aimais... peut-être. Non, oubliez ça. Je l'aimais. Je n'étais qu'un idiot et je ne l'avais pas tout de suite compris. « Parce que j'ai toujours ces sentiments, mais plus encore, je crois. Ces dernières semaines, honnêtement, tu as été la meilleure chose dans ma vie. La façon dont tu es avec Aiden me rend bien plus heureux que je peux l'expliquer. Tu dis que tu l'aimes. Eh bien, il t'aime. Et moi aussi. »

Un petit halètement lui échappa et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche. Je l'avais choquée tout comme je m'étais choqué. « On a un sacré passé. » dit-elle doucement. « Et tu es sûr... tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas seulement de ton passé ? »

Je me tournai lentement et lui pris la main. Elle était tellement chaude et douce contre la mienne, c'était comme si c'était sa place depuis le début. Comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. « Crois moi, ça ne m'est pas venu comme ça. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'y pense comme un fou. Je pensais que c'était juste parce que tu t'occupais bien d'Aiden mais je sais que ça va au delà de ça. On a fait des erreurs, Bella. _J_'ai fait l'erreur de mettre un terme à notre relation. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, alors je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me donnes ta réponse tout de suite, mais il faut que je te le demande. Est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de me donner une autre chance ? »

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, laissant mes paroles l'envahir alors que j'essayais de me souvenir de ce que je venais de dire. Ça m'était sorti d'un coup comme si je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de lui dire et de lui poser cette question. Comme après quelques minutes elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu, je sus qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Elle avait toujours été le genre de personne qui avait besoin de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse.

Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas déçu lorsqu'elle me demanda de lui laisser un peu de temps pour y penser, mais je crois que c'était pour le mieux. Alors qu'elle partait, j'essayais de me souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas dit non. Je savais que je lui avais soudainement posé une grosse question.

« Laisse... moi juste un peu de temps, d'accord ? » me demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte. « Et il faut que tu y réfléchisses toi aussi. Ça ne nous concerne pas que tous les deux. J'aime Aiden et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. »

Je hochai la tête et levai la main pour prendre la sienne une dernière fois. « Je sais, Bella. C'est la dernière chose que je veux, moi aussi. »

« Merci pour le merveilleux dîner. »

Je souris et lui lâchai la main, non sans l'avoir pressé une dernière fois. « De rien. Bonne nuit. »

~SaSC~

Un jour passa et Bella ne m'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, mais elle ne m'évitait pas non plus, alors je pris ça pour un bon signe. Je pensais honnêtement que j'allais devenir fou si je ne savais pas bientôt sa réponse parce que tout ce qu'elle faisait me faisait l'aimer encore plus.

Comme la façon dont elle s'occupait dans le coffee shop, un crayon derrière l'oreille et quand elle prenait une commande, elle l'oubliait et allait en chercher un autre. Ou la façon dont elle laissait Aiden goûter la pâte des brownies parce qu'elle savait à quel point il aimait ça. Et la façon dont elle me regardait, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire – je doute même qu'elle réalisait qu'elle le faisait.

J'étais amoureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle m'aime aussi.

« Est-ce que Jess vient ? » demandai-je à Bella lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant moi pour remplir à nouveau ma tasse de café. J'étais en train d'éditer des photos que j'avais pris quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouaip', d'ici une heure. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai prévu d'emmener Aiden prendre des photos avec moi un peu plus tard. C'est pas pour un boulot mais avec les saisons qui passent, je trouve que ça fait de super photo à ajouter à mon portfolio. Tu devrais venir avec nous. »

« Ouais, Bella ! » s'exclama Aiden qui se trouvait à mes côtés. « S'il te plaît viens ? Ça sera marrant ! Je vais mettre ma cape et je vais te montrer comment je vole. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Je le savais, alors j'avais fait en sorte qu'il soit à côté de moi quand je l'avais invitée. Est-ce que c'était mal de me servir de mon fils ? Très certainement. Mais est-ce que c'était mal de ne pas vouloir le faire ? Nop'.

« Je te promets que je ne t'embêterai pas pour avoir une réponse. » souris-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Très bien, j'irai me changer une fois que Jess sera là. Je suppose que tu vas porter ta cape toi aussi, pas vrai ? »

Je me mis à rire alors qu'Aiden acquiesçait pour moi. Visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix, pas que ça me dérangeait vraiment. J'étais super canon avec une cape et j'étais persuadé que Bella était d'accord avec ça. Après avoir fini mon travail, Aiden et moi allâmes nous préparer à l'appartement pendant que Bella rentrait chez elle.

Aiden était vraiment un super gamin – à part quand il s'agissait de garder ses vêtements sur le dos. Dès que nous fûmes dans l'appartement, son pantalon et son t-shirt disparurent en un instant. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas juste porter sa cape mais il finit par accepter et je le rhabillai. Nous étions en automne alors je lui mis une écharpe, ça ne lui plu pas vraiment parce que ça n'allait pas avec la cape.

Une fois que j'eus pris la sacoche de mon appareil photo, nous sortîmes et allâmes chercher Bella avant de partir pour notre balade dans la forêt. Je me tenais derrière eux, prenant des photos alors qu'Aiden tenait la main de Bella. Il lui expliquait les bruits d'animaux qu'il entendait. J'étais quasiment sûr que nous n'avions pas entendu d'hippopotame, mais Bella le laissa croire que si. Elle le laissa pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il explorait les environs. J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as des samwiches, pas vrai ? » demanda Aiden lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe. Les rayons de soleil traversaient les branches, réchauffant un peu l'endroit et le rendant vraiment beau.

« Oui. » sourit Bella en ouvrant le sac qu'elle avait apporté. Elle mit la main sur quelque chose et le sortit lentement alors qu'Aiden l'observait avec excitation. Je pris une photo parce que c'était une image parfaite de lui. « Et... J'ai apporté du jus de pommes ! »

Il s'illumina et je continuai à prendre des photos d'eux deux. Il se comportait comme si elle lui avait donné le Saint Graal et son exubérance fit rire Bella.

« Tu m'en as apporté à moi aussi ? » souris-je d'un air moqueur en posant mon appareil photo. Je me rapprochai d'elle un peu plus que j'aurais sans doute dû.

« Tu as le droit à de l'eau. » dit-elle. « Mais j'ai _rajouté_ des cornichons en plus sur ton sandwich, alors je pense que ça rattrape le truc. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Ça rattrape complètement. »

Alors que nous mangions, je remarquai qu'Aiden se dépêchait de finir pour pouvoir aller jouer. Ce gamin avait plus d'énergie que je le pensais possible, alors j'étais plus que d'accord pour le laisser se dépenser. Bella arrivait parfaitement à le suivre, lui offrant des chips, un peu plus de jus ou nettoyant son visage une fois qu'il eut fini sa salade au poulet.

Pour être honnête, la voir avec lui... Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que ça me faisait ressentir. C'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé la pièce manquante à notre vie à Aiden et moi et ça me faisait aussi peur. Elle avait raison la veille quand elle m'avait dit qu'on n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Si on devait se lancer, on ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un ça marchera peut-être ou pas.

J'avais un fils et même si je pensais vraiment aimer Bella, il devait passer en premier. Si elle décidait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, je savais qu'il fallait que je l'accepte et que je passe à autre chose – peu importe à quel point ça faisait mal.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas se blesser. » dit Bella en observant Aiden qui courait dans la clairière. Il ne faisait pas de quartier dans sa bataille invisible et ça semblait assez costaud. Mais je savais comment il jouait alors j'étais sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Je lui avais dit de rester loin des rochers sur notre gauche et il m'avait écouté.

« Apparemment, il participe à un sacré combat. » ris-je. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir contre _qui_ il se bat. L'esprit de ce gamin est merveilleux. »

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux alors que le vent soufflait sur nous. Elle était magnifique et tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était me rapprocher d'elle. « Tu ne m'as pas demandé de réponse. »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »

« Si je disais oui, tu crois que ça marcherait ? Et si tu trouvais un travail ailleurs ? On sait tous les deux que tu mourais d'envie de quitter Forks quand on était plus jeunes. »

« Je suis parti. Je l'ai fait, Bella. Je suis allé à la fac, j'ai fait des choses que je voulais faire, j'ai fait des erreurs et j'ai grandi. Je suis revenu ici parce que j'en avais besoin. J'aurais pu essayé autre part mais quelque chose me disait que ma place était ici. Je veux qu'Aiden grandisse ici, alors aucune proposition de travail ne pourra me faire partir. Je gagne correctement ma vie maintenant et ma petite affaire grandit bien. Si tu t'inquiètes à l'idée que je parte, ne t'inquiète pas parce que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et j'y vis des larmes. « Tu le promets ? Parce que j'ai envie de dire oui. Je t'aimais tellement quand on était plus jeunes et quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que je ne ressentirais plus jamais ça. Je voulais tellement te retenir mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Tu voulais quelque chose de complètement différent par rapport à moi et je ne pouvais pas te demander de tout abandonner pour moi alors que je n'étais pas d'accord pour céder moi non plus. »

« J'aurais voulu que tu le fasses. » soupirai-je. « Mais en même temps, je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait parce que grâce à ça, j'ai eu Aiden et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai au monde pour lui. Je pense qu'on peut y arriver, si tu veux bien me laisser une chance. Est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier notre passé et repartir à zéro ? »

« Est-ce que c'est possible ? Repartir à zéro, je veux dire. »

Je hochai la tête et posai ma main sur la sienne. « Si on veut être ensemble, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse nous arrêter. Je ne te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aimes. Je te demande juste de nous laisser une chance, de me laisser te montrer que tu as _toujours_ été la femme parfaite pour moi, même quand j'étais plus jeune et trop idiot pour le réaliser. »

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi quand tu étais à New-York ? »

« _Beaucoup_. » ris-je et elle sourit.

« J'ai aussi pensé à toi. Même après ton retour mais... je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait recommencer notre histoire, alors j'étais contente d'être simplement ton amie. Je me suis forcée à être heureuse de la situation et ensuite, on a commencé à se voir tous les jours et j'ai gardé Aiden. À ce moment là, je me suis dit que _peut-être _on pourrait réessayer. Je ne t'ai pas répondu tout de suite parce que je voulais avoir un moment pour réfléchir. »

« Ça fait une semaine et demi que je ne pense qu'à ça. »

« Et tu es sûr ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Je sais que ça peut marcher. Alors, tu connais ta réponse ? »

Elle sourit et regarda nos doigts entrelacés avant de rougir. « Je connais ma réponse depuis le début. C'est oui. Ça a toujours été oui et ça sera toujours oui. »

Je me penchai sans réfléchir et posai mes lèvre sur les siennes. Rien ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi naturel qu'embrasser Bella. Ses lèvres étaient douces et se moulaient parfaitement aux miennes. C'était comme si le temps n'avait pas passé et que nous étions à nouveau des gamins.

Mes sentiments n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu, même si je pensais le contraire. C'était comme un portail ouvert et tout me revenait, me percutant comme un tsunami. J'aimais Bella. Je n'avais pas de listes de raisons et je n'en avais pas besoin. C'était la _personne_ qu'elle était que j'aimais et rien d'autre.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » dit-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes. Elle haletait doucement. « Tu n'as pas à me demander si je t'aime, parce que pas un jour n'est passé sans que je t'aime. Je ne t'ai pas proposé l'appartement de Grand-Mère sans arrières-pensées. »

« Des arrières-pensées, hum ? » souris-je.

Elle hocha la tête. « Je voulais que tu sois près. J'aimerais dire que c'était par bonté de cœur mais c'était surtout égoïste. »

Je l'embrassai doucement en riant. « Je suis content que tu aies été égoïste. Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

~SaSC~

Les mois passèrent et la vie était plus belle que j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point j'étais incroyablement heureux. Peu de temps après notre rendez-vous dans la forêt, les choses avaient avancé un peu plus vite que je l'aurais cru mais je n'aurais pas pu en être plus heureux.

Et Aiden aussi.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il allait être facile de faire entrer Bella dans notre petite famille et j'étais plus qu'heureux d'avoir un fils aussi facile à vivre. Il ne nous demanda jamais pourquoi Bella et moi nous embrassions ou nous disions je t'aime, il se joignait simplement à nous, voulant participer lui aussi. Il aimait Bella et il y avait environ une semaine, j'avais réalisé qu'il fallait que je rende les choses officielles avec elle parce qu'il lui avait posé une question vraiment complexe sans même sourciller.

_« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Maman maintenant ? »_

Ça l'avait prise par surprise et elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il pensait l'avoir contrariée, mais en fait, c'était tout le contraire. Elle m'avait regardé et j'avais hoché la tête, lui faisant savoir que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Elle avait alors pris mon fils dans ses bras et lui avait dit que rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

Ça pouvait sembler un peu vite pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas pour nous. En fait, c'était comme si nous rattrapions le retard sur notre magnifique futur ensemble. J'avais su dès qu'il avait prononcé ces mots ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. En fait, c'était un truc que j'avais envie de faire, mais je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment.

Je voulais l'épouser, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début.

Je ne doutais pas qu'elle réponde oui, mais j'étais tout de même nerveux à l'idée de choisir une bague. Évidemment, Aiden voulait prendre le diamant le plus gros possible mais je n'avais pas les moyens et je savais que ça n'aurait pas plu à Bella. Elle était la personne la plus terre à terre que je connaissais et elle aurait sans doute même refusé d'avoir une bague si je lui avais proposée.

Au lieu de ça, nous choisîmes une magnifique bague ancienne. Je fis remplacer le diamant par quelque chose de plus clair mais ça n'enleva pas le charme au bijou. Il était beau et simple... C'était Bella.

« Je ne vais pas réussir à te convaincre de mettre un pantalon, pas vrai ? » demandai-je à Aiden alors qu'il riait devant moi. Sa chemise était boutonnée n'importe comment et on pouvait voir son sous-vêtement dans toute sa gloire. Nous avions attaché nos capes autour de nos cous tout comme il l'avait exigé.

Au moins, il avait mis une chemise.

« Maman s'en fiche ! » dit-il. Je savais qu'il avait raison. En fait, ça aurait sans doute rendu toute l'expérience plus mémorable. Ce gamin devait pouvoir être lui même parce que c'était moi qui avait décidé qu'_il_ avait une question très spéciale à poser.

« Attachons au moins les boutons correctement, d'accord ? » Je me penchai. « Maman sera là d'une minute à l'autre, alors il faut qu'on soit beaux. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu vas dires à Maman que tu l'aimes et ensuite, tu vas mettre ton genou par terre. Ensuite, je vais lui poser la question et tu vas sortir la bague. Elle va dire oui et peut-être pleurer mais c'est des larmes de joie, alors c'est pas grave. »

« Exactement, mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit qu'elle allait pleurer, d'accord ? On garde ça pour nous. »

« Un secret ? »

Je hochai la tête et lui tendis mon petit doigt. « Ouaip' et tu sais tellement bien garder un secret. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, mon pote. »

Il sourit et le fait qu'il avait perdu une dent rendit ça encore plus adorable. « Je suis doué pour garder les secrets. »

« Tu es le meilleur. » dis-je en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux.

Nous attendîmes avec nervosité que la porte s'ouvre et je répétai encore et encore ce que je voulais dire. Heureusement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et elle accrocha son manteau avant de se tourner vers nous. Je sus que je n'oublierais jamais son expression lorsqu'elle nous vit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Aiden fut en un instant à ses côtés. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce.

C'était le moment et en un instant, j'oubliai tout ce que je voulais dire. Je n'avais plus que des mots simples en tête mais en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, je sus que ça serait suffisant. « Tu es la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé et la seule femme que _j'aimerai_ toujours. Bella, ça fait des années que j'aurais dû faire ça, mais on sait tous les deux que je suis un idiot. Le temps a passé mais on s'est retrouvé. Je ne veux plus jamais laissé quelque chose se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime. »

Je posai un genou à terre et sortis la bague de ma poche. Aiden approcha et prit la main de Bella, comme prévu. « Maman, tu veux bien te marier avec Papa ? »

« S'il te plaît ? » demandai-je en lui tendant la bague.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche tout en pleurant et hocha la tête. Je glissai délicatement la bague à son doigt avec l'aide d'Aiden. Elle regarda notre fils et sourit. « Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec ton Papa. Vous êtes mes super-héros préférés. »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Aiden en sautillant sur place. « Tu vas pouvoir être une super-héros toi aussi Maman ! Aide nous à sauver le monde des méchants ! »

« Ouais, Maman. » dis-je en me levant. Je la pris dans mes bras. J'essuyai ses larmes et embrassai son nez maintenant rouge. « On te trouvera une cape plus tard, mais pour l'instant, ça devra faire l'affaire. »

« Faire l'affaire ? » me questionna-t-elle en reniflant.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. « Mmhmm. Il faut que je t'embrasse et que tu m'embrasses. Et il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de notre petit Bouffon Vert. »

Elle se mit à rire et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra fermement. « Je crois qu'on va très bien s'en sortir. » Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ouais, je crois qu'on allait très bien s'en sortir.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Sucré et doux comme des cupcakes ;) Un vrai conte de fée des temps modernes ! Awww _*soupir*_ Décidément, cette petite famille recomposée me fait vraiment craquer :) Aiden est juste adoooooorable ^^

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
